The Oddities
by The lady in the veil
Summary: "You remember it, do you not?" L stared at the hollow space beside him before he subconsciously replied, "I do.". I was, in all seriousness, drunk while I was writing this , please read at your own risk.


Oh in the name of everything pure and holy, I could not own Death note even if my life depended on it.

* * *

It was raining. Again.

And he was standing at the terrace of the building. Again. The darkest time of the year and he was beneath the coldest rain he had ever noticed. The winds howled and the brilliant streak of jagged lightning scratched the graphite dark sky while the downpour increased harshly, all of this went ignored by L Lawliet who felt like he could hear nothing but the ringing of bells.

The spaces around him was covered in light misty clouds of fog, he knew Watari would be upset to know that he easy disregarding his health and staying out whilst facing the harsh weather of Seattle. A case had drawn him to the city, one which he was close to solving, but something had been clawing in the interiors of his mind. And not knowing what it was did less to calm the annoyance of the pale skinned man down.

He sighed,brushing his lower lip lightly with his thumb. He better get going now, although Watari wouldn't be back until tomorrow for the errand L sent him for, he still wished to be cautious because if Watari were to hear about this little endeavour of his, he might not get sweets for two hours straight.

What a nightmare.

He rendered his legs to the door of the terrace one which would lead down the hall of the Hotel, the fog was more unclear than he credited to be but never had he expected that he would accidentally step on a Human hand .

Yes, of all things.

He crouched down like he normally would sit down,by the tender skin of the frail fingers, he deduced it was a woman, he put a finger on her hand, assuming it was a her left hand to find a pulse which was beating faintly, that left L in a dilemma...what was he supposed to do? He couldn't interrupt Watari, that errand was really important.

Which meant he would have to act independently, not something he was entirely comfortable with, rather skilfully L took her (supposedly if it was a her) to his room, an action he would later wonder was clever or not. Wiping his card whilst dripping wet, it was woman, he was rest assured because of her long raven hair which was sprawled all over her porcelain face.

Now that he had laid her on his couch he really didn't know what he would do.

He sat on his chair, leaning his weight on his thighs and balanced his position, while he stared at the ravenette, maybe, he was going to call Watari after all, he should have thought this before, but she was unconscious, he doubted she knew anything regarding him, but her clothing...was odd to say the least, she was in dark grey robes, the kind which would be also called bellowing if they were dried and were not immersed in water.

Altogether , she seemed strange and this was coming from the most out of place walking on the surface of the earth.

So this sure was something.

L reached out for his cell before the woman on his sofa began squirming and showed signs of awakening, he watched in sheer amusement dancing in his dark eyes.

* * *

Rowena Scarlette was seldom taken off-guard, she had been living in the realm of earth for a long time and no one had accomplished that feat, of course, no one except fuckin' Rafa, that bastard.

By Rafa, she meant Archangel Raphael, angel of healing.

She felt something soft beneath her which was unlike the ground she had last remembered falling unconscious and her back hitting the ground before she could even close her eyes.

Rowena shot her tantalizing crimson orbs open, and found herself staring at a perfectly white ceiling before a horrible case of migraine attacked the side of her head.

"Oh damn." She cussed, as she got up and cracked her bones, before noticing that she was completely wet, and then she turned to her right finding herself staring at what she would comment as the most strangest mortal she had met.

Yes, she meant mortal in a way that felt as if she wasn't. Well that was maybe because she wasn't, she was an Angel fallen from grace because she rebelled against God and the highest Archangel in Heaven, Michael.

But for the most sadistic reason which fate adored to mess up her life.

Rowena only wanted a peaceful life, a nice quiet something near the beaches, occasionally harassing humans by making them late to their meetings or painting their laundry clothes red or scaring them half to death by appearing in her real form (it easy hilarious, really , she loved the blood curling screams they gave out, it was so satisfying to her sadism)

But! But that was all she did, Rowena would never, absolutely never, kill a human or let alone do a fucking mass murder but she knew who was behind it.

Bloody Levi-fucking-athan.

The Archdemon of Pride,Leviathan.

How was she so sure?

Because the fucktard hated her and her guts and her dirty lil' mouth which didn't know when to shut up, Rowena knew she had insulted the Demon by saying that he was, she quote, "the demon version of period cramps", maybe, that injured his pride(he was the Archdemon of Pride after all) more than it had to and he might have lured a weak-willed human to do his undertakings for himself and ofcourse, made sure that the blame was on her when thousands of humans prayed to God and Angels for mercy.

Apparently, the highest order of Angels, consisting of all seven Archangels had condemned her to be guilty of the murders she did not know she committed, they had almost been successful in dragging her to Heaven and bounding her to its Gates for literally till thy kingdom come.

Damn. If Leviathan thought he was going to be off-hook then boy, he couldn't be more fuckin' wrong, that asshole.

And after that all her memory could recall was that Mike and Rafa (i.e. Archangel Michael and Archangel Raphael, yes, she nicknamed them, yes, they did not approve of it.) threw shards of glass which was dipped in holy water,and without further ado she fell like thunder to the hard ground of what Rowena assumed was of an apartment.

Then how did she..

"You might want that towel." The man pointed out, indicating towards the thick white cloth on the arm of the couch.

She blinked at the human figure, couldn't he see the large enormous grey wings growing out of her back? And that's when he remembered that he wouldn't be able to see it unless a certain condition was satisfied.

Not many humans reacted well to seeing creatures with wings.

She knew that out of experience.

Rowena took the towel and wiped her hair while she noticed that the man was drenched as well, he had probably saved her. Odd, she had never received kindness from any human in the past.

"You are drenched as well." She lifted her index finger and motioned towards his clothes. "You should probably get dried up too, you know, you could catch a pretty bad cold."

He knew that. Frowned at the fact she thought he didn't, but truth was L didn't know how to wipe his hair, he was depended on Watari for the most meagre things.

"Are you not feeling cold in those clothes, Miss..?"He looked at her questioningly, with his black eyes not moving from her even once,even for a fallen Angel, that was just downright creepy for her.

"Rowena, Rowena Scarlette." She smiled gently at which he cocked his head to the side nonchalantly."No, not really. I ought to be going in a while. Thank you for your extreme hospitality, Mr. L." Rowena bowed respectfully and continued to stand on her feet.

L stiffened and narrowed his coal orbs at the woman, "Funny," He grinned rather ominously at her, "I do not have memory of telling Rowena-chan my name."

Fuck.

She could see people's name stuck on top of his head, glowing in faint red, Angels of all sorts and Demons could do it, Shinigamis obviously could. And since she was a fallen Angel she unconsciously had revealed that she knew his name and that posed as a problem since the man proved to be more suspicious.

Rowena grimaced at her ability of not thinking before speaking, see this is what got her in this situation in the first place. She noticed the laptop behind him displaying the letter L in an inky shade of Cloister black.

"That." She declared, "..was a hint of a sort." hoping he would believe it, what Rowena didn't know was that this was probably among, no, he was the smartest mortal she had ever met and it would take more than that to convince him to believe that.

Rowena stopped and looked at the furious downpour, her ears began ringing, she hated, absolutely detested, thunderstorms such as the one raging outside, it was on one such night that she had been condemned a fallen Angel and there were bells, large church bells which was the sound of her knell and her castaway.

The changing of her massive pearly white wings into shades of slivery grey.

The annulment of her purity based on the questioning of her reasonability

The denomination of a Fallen Angel and the piercing strikes she felt through the blood which flowed in her veins.

But above all, her cry to God for an answer.

It hurt her. It hurt so bad. That was the first time an Angel, any Angel for that matter, had cried that it broke down on the Human realm, was it really bad...the fact that ..she questioned the reasons behind his authority ? If that way the reason then why give Humans and Angel the cability to think? What's the use of it? If you do not want someone to question you, why would you not make a puppet instead?

She was thrown out of Heaven without a care. Was that all her worth to him? Was it really?

And then the ringing of the Bells.

Something which Rowena could hear always, like a haunting sight which scarred her in depths beyond the reaches of Heaven and Hell.

"Can Rowena-chan hear them too?" L looked at the raven haired woman intently with his eyes blooming in curiosity. The bags under his eyes made her wonder if he even slept. Probably had that disease , what was it that the mortals called it again? Insymion or Insomnia or something.

"The bells?" She absentmindedly asked, "I do, always. You?"

Of all answers which L stipulated valid for the reply, that was not one among them, this woman was lying on the terrace from god knows how long, she should have probably died of Pneumonia or Hypothermia yet here she was, breathing alive and answering in the way most humans wouldn't, he believed she belonged to the very few ones. Either way, she looked extremely interesting to the point he had forgotten his doubt regarding her.

"Yes, Rowena-chan, I do." He said looking over the window as the globules of water clattered mercilessly against the glazed glass material.

A moment of silence engulfed the two beings as both remembered their pasts, almost like a song going about on the radio yesterday and you remember only fragments of it today.

"L-kun," She quietly murmured, loud enough for him to hear, "You haven't wiped the water from your hair."

"I do not know how to." The words left his mouth before he could stop himself, after they did, he clenched his teeth a bit more tightly than he should have. Had he, L Lawliet, actually admitted that he didn't know how to do something ? The idea in itself was of an astronomical occurrence.

"That's alright, you know." Rowena said as she felt her robes loosing their water content," I didn't know how to colour inside shapes until I was..." she was going to say '700 years old', but since it would creep the fuck out of the man in front of her, therefore, decided against it." ...seven years old."

He watched her cautiously as she approached him but kept a tentative distance between them, "May I?" She politely requested, keeping her eyes low, not out of respect or fear. It was because her eyes of striking blood-red if stared directly at could allow him to see the colossal wings, which might be a thing to worry about.

Nonetheless, she felt him nod,and keeping in mind that she was dealing with a man who disliked his privacy to be invaded, softly Rowena took the fluffy white towel and covered her creamy hands while she delicately rubbed his messy black hair. As her fingers drummed lightly on his head, L found himself enjoying the sweet rhythm they tuned as it fell in sync with his breathing.

He had never felt so peaceful before.

What they both were doing was beyond the control of their will, for once L wished to let down his guard and by some strange phenomenon this woman who he knew as perfectly as he knew a stranger was dubiously leading him on(though he also acknowledged this could end up badly, as badly as him being dead from next morning to the day he would live, yes that badly) and Rowena wanted to stay, the divine creature always had this unexplained, unauthorized,unsupervised overwhelming urge to run away.

And with seven fuckin' Archangels hot on her trail, she honestly, had no choice.

The truth that they both were easily blending in with the other's existence so flawlessly, like it was the most normal thing in the world, was alarming to L, but he wanted to shut down his brain and his artistically creative powers of deduction and observations down the drain, atleast for a while.

Come morning light, L got up perfectly tucked in the bed with the white sheets above him and he also noticed an important detail, she was gone, vanished without a trace of her being inside his room that L would have even proceeded to carry out his normal activities without restraint had he not been assured that she was there, she had been there last night.

Surprisingly, L had the most satisfying sleep which he ever experienced, almost as peaceful as death itself, he wondered if he would ever meet her again, a sudden sinking feeling came into contact with him when his rational side established a firm 'No'.

Whatever that memory was, he'd keep it close when he would feel emotionless.

To remind himself that he was human and once had been close to normalcy.

As he continued to work the case that day, Watari observed him being extremely happy and the most shocking observation of the day? He didn't once ask for any sweets.

Which even made Watari wonder what, in the name of everything pure, had caused to bring about this abstraction?

L finished his case quicker than expected, and he was stepping into the jet black Rolls Royce waiting for him when he felt a scathing need to look around for he almost felt as if someone was staring at him, he scowled when he found no one was the victim of this doubt but got into the car without complaint.

Rowena was standing at the edge of the terrace of the Hotel while her brightly lit rubescent orbs continued watching L as he he sat inside her car in the abnormal way he used to, she beamed radiantly at that. The man had, unintentionally, saved her, her scent was now masked by his because his aura was insanely human, something he would grin about if he came to know, the time they had spent together with no contact physically or verbally was wonderful.

Since, her scent was masked, it would be a long while until the Archangels found her again.

He grew sleepy in her presence, well, it did that to people, he seemed like he needed sleep therefore, she lured him into it, but when he was sub-conscious, she entwined her petite hand against his pale one and only for a moment, she tightened a grip around it.

"Remember how this touch felt, L-kun." She whispered to him in the ear. And then she left him alone while opened and shut the balcony door behind her and hauled into a flight.

L had saved her, she now owed a debt to him, even if not for that she would still watch over him from afar.

A promise that she made with extreme fortitude.

But right now she needed to kick ass, preferably a bastard named Leviathan's.

* * *

Time skip to the three years later,

L looked at the man beside him,he knew he was Kira, he was sure, he just needed a sleek bit of evidence, and to arrive at that he even chained the man to himself. But it didn't make sense, the rules of the Death Note didn't make sense, L strongly felt one of them was fake, it had to be. Light Yagami was definitely not who everyone thought him to be.

And the Shinigami named Rem, was even more peculiar, not because the being was a Shinigami, though L suspected that to some degree that did influence his opinion, but it was as though Rem wasn't acting on own thought.

He felt it in the rain, that he would die, and ofcourse he remembered her when it did, because it was under a similar rain that had been when he came across her.

Light had been there that time, but L couldn't care much, whenever it rained, he would disconnect himself from this world...well...not like he wasn't already but Light had to, in all literal sense, drag him from the terrace down to the Task Four's Headquarters.

Shinigami Rem stared at man who she was now forced to kill for Misa Amane's safety. Rem sighed frigidly, as she held the consequence of her darkly clothed Shinigami writing instrument and wrote the name 'L Lawliet' on the white page of her Death Note.

And then the most strangest happening in the world occurred, death note erased the inky black name labelled on the page and it became crisply white again,at this the God of Death blinked with narrowed eyes again before trying write the detective's name,again, but this time the instrument did something which had never been done before.

It broke into tiny black fragments and as soon as they did,a wisp of wind blew its ashes and it swirled around the darkest corner of the room, _No , it couldn't be,_ Rem thought, incredulously.

"Ara, ara, Rem-san, you are trying to violate my possesions." A sinister voice filled the humid air, Rem swallowed hard, "It has been a while, fallen Angel Rowena."

Deadly pools of rutilant blood radiating incandescently, a figure with bellowing ashen grey robes and a pair of enormously big grey wings stacked with feathers incessantly.

"You have an obligation to the human that I have to kill, Fallen Angel?" Rem asked, dryly staring at the long haired woman.

"I am afraid so, Shinigami Rem, we, Fallen Angels, do not waste our time interfering with the affairs of other beings." Rowena giggled, bleakly."However, I beg to differ with the case of this mortal," At which auberdine haired Shinigami flinched, "L Lawliet cannot be killed by the wishes of a mere death note Shinigami Rem,he has the protection of a Fallen Angel. And suppose if you do try to touch even a strand of raven which rests on his head, I assure you..." Rowena coercingly glared at the creature in front of her, "...for the price of his life, I shall chain Misa Amane to Hell, I believe Asmodeus made a request for a young maiden to serve him in highly obscene senses-"

"-You wouldn't dare!" Rem exclaimed, infuriated.

"Oh but I would," The crimson-eyed Angel smiled, sadistically. "Leave L Lawliet to the hands of his fate...if you don't, you shall face the consequences."

Rowena turned on her heel and disappeared into a smog of deep silver, leaving Rem alone, who would definitely seek Light Yagami out, informing of how his flawless plan disintegrated to dust. She entered the Task Four's main room where she found him sitting in hunched over at his chair and carefully perched on the seat, they couldn't see her, no one really could unless she wanted them to, Rowena reckoned it would be a horror to them to find a woman clad in grey robes nonetheless walking into the most highly secured room of the entire Headquarters.

L got on his feet and leaned over to the grid on the tall and big screen where Rem was, he believed the God of Death was talking to someone. Honestly, he felt like he should have been dead already, and then there was this deal with being chained to Light Yagami.

Rowena cheekily grinned at him before scrutinizing his hand with her eyes, she slipped in her hand against hers and clasped against it, L, who was in a deep thought while being deeply knotted in the case shook out of his stupor and stared at his empty right hand.

He swore he could have...

"You remember it, do you not?"

L stared at the hollow space beside him before he subconsciously replied,

"I do."

* * *

The End.


End file.
